


Why?

by Mermaid_Failbetter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguement, Banshee Lydia, Banshee Powers, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I don't know who I agree with. Stiles or Lydia, M/M, Peter/Stiles relationship mentioned, Slightly unhinged Lydia, Sorry Not Sorry, Trying to find out the definition of odious caused this fic, Weird Plot Shit, i don't even, un-betaed, underage mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/pseuds/Mermaid_Failbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, please. After everything he’s done. Why?” Lydia was starting to look panicked. Her eyes where blood shot and the hair in her braid had start to come undone. “After everything he’s done to me” she whispered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So me trying to find out the definition odious caused this fic.
> 
> I don't even know what this is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Lydia and Stiles were in his room trying to figure out the next code to unlock the deadpool.

They had discovered that the first key was Allison’s name. The phantom grief about losing Allison was hanging in the air.

“We need to figure out the next key, Lydia,” the look Lydia gave Stiles had him stopping in his tracks. “You. Since you’re doing all the work and I’m doing nothing but standing here and annoying you.” Stiles back tracked.

Lydia huffed and turned her back on Stiles, closing her eyes and started to focus again.

She could hear a humming in the air, like someone was trying to clear their throat.

The humming was getting louder and it started to blur out all excess noise.  
Lydia started to groan “It’s so loud. They need to be quiet”. 

There was a sound. Deep in the humming. When she started to focus on this sound the humming started to recede.

There at the end of this sound was a name. And this name made her want to cry.

“It’s Aiden. The second key is Aiden.” Lydia choked.

“What?” stiles asked rushing over to his desk and typing it into his laptop. A code ran over his screen and then a list of names with numbers popped up. “It worked!” Stiles exclaimed.

And then a thought hit him.

“Maybe the third key is Peter. He died. I mean he came back to life, but he was dead and that counts right?” he turned to look at Lydia but she was focused on reading the names on the list. “I should as Peter what he thinks tonight” he inquired.

“You’re going to see him?” Lydia asked, distaste in her voice.

“Yes” Stile responded defensively.

“You shouldn’t be around him by yourself. Especially if you don’t have protection. He’s not safe Stiles.”

“Well he’s safe enough to be around me. He’ll never hurt me. I know he wouldn’t. He cares about me and I him.”

Lydia turned away from the laptop screen and stared at Stiles. The longer she looked at him the more her stare started to look through him instead of at him. “Lydia?” Stiles asked.

And that seemed to snap Lydia out of her trance. “Why? Why would you want to be with him Stiles? He’s odious” Lydia willed Stiles to understand.

“What does that mean?” Stiles asked shyly.

“It means revolting. Repulsive, repellent, repugnant, disgusting, offensive, objectionable, vile, foul, abhorrent, loathsome, nauseating, nauseous, sicking, hateful, detestable, abominable, monstrous, appalling, reprehensible, deplorable, insufferable, intolerable, unacceptable, despicable, contemptible, unspeakable, poisonous, noxious, obscene, base, hideous, grisly, gruesome, horrendous, heinous, atrocious, awful, terrible, dreadful, frightful, obnoxious, unsavoury, unpalatable, unpleasant, disagreeable, nasty, distasteful, dislikeable, off putting, displeasing. Do you need more” Lydia screech her voice taking on a banshee scream tone. 

Stiles stayed silent, watching Lydia as she got more anxious and started to fidget. 

“Stiles, please. After everything he’s done. Why?” Lydia was starting to look panicked. Her eyes where blood shot and the hair in her braid had start to come undone. “After everything he’s done to me” she whispered.

“Lydia he’s changed. He’s different. He wasn’t in his right mind when he did all those things. He had just gotten out of a coma, and I know that that doesn’t excuse everything he’s done…. But can’t you see it? Can’t you see the change in him?” Stiles begged.

“The frog and the scorpion Stiles.”

“What does that even mean Lydia? Listen, Lydia calm down babe, kay. And just sleep-”

“The frog and the scorpion. Peter will never change.” Lydia shouted, her hands were balling up and her nails bit into her palm “In time you’ll see.”

And with that she turned on her heel and left Stiles bedroom slamming his door.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this little one shot/Drabble.
> 
> If you did enjoy it then leave a comment. I love kudos, but if kudos are Morrison brand ice cream then comments are Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid


End file.
